


Romeo and Juliet.

by booksaremyreality



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Angst, Depression, I'm Sorry, M/M, Not A Happy Ending, Suicide, Triggers, why did i do this to myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 13:28:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booksaremyreality/pseuds/booksaremyreality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur's depression swallows him whole taking Eames with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Romeo and Juliet.

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [罗密欧与朱丽叶](https://archiveofourown.org/works/822260) by [RebeccaTang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebeccaTang/pseuds/RebeccaTang)



> Wow this is really sad and I don't know what came over me. I tried to write angst and it may or may not have worked. Please comment on what i could make better.

Arthur had tried, he tried so hard for Eames sake. The reason he had always pushed people away was because he didn't want to hurt anyone. His parents always new he could fly off the handle at any moment. He wouldn't want to affect anyone else's life just because he couldn't control his emotion. Then Eames came along. With his stupid British accent and stupidly big lips that he loved so dearly. He nestled his way right up to Arthur's heart and there was definitely no getting rid of him now. Arthur can't count the amount of times he held a gun in his hand or sat on the edge of a building and wondered, 'if only I had enough courage, i would end it. I would end it all.' But Eames was clear he was here for the long run and he didn't care that Arthur suffered from severe chronic depression. 

He remembers countless days where he would just sit in bed and Eames would try to interact with him. He would stroke his face and kiss his cheek and tell him all the ways he loved him. But all Arthur could do was stare blankly and try not to drown in the sorrow that threatened to eat him alive. Other days were better though. Arthur could laugh and smile and pretend he lived a happy life and that he would grow old and have kids. 

Today though. Today he had the courage, he would do it but first he needed to make some preparations. He ripped a piece of paper out of his notebook and sat with the pen in his hand hovering over the blank page. He thought and thought and fucking thought for what seemed like fucking hours but was probably only 20 minutes. He wouldn't be like those stereotypical movies where the person leaves some long ass note that has everybody tearing up and explains exactly why they did it. Instead he thought practically. He didn't have a living will so he decided to write out everything he owned, splitting it evenly between Ariadne, Cobb, Eames, Phillipa and James. At the end of letter he wrote and quick 'I'm Sorry.' He put the note on his desk along with his totem. 

Arthur took out his dad's old IOF .32 Revolver and loaded six golden bullets inside. He walked into the living room and sat down on the couch looking at tall the pictures of him and Eames. Arthur wanted Eames to be the last thing he saw. He knew Eames wouldn't be home for about another day or two, doing some work in Mobasa. He decided to call anyway. The phone rang twice and Eames picked up. "Hello?"

"Eames?"

"Arthur, love, is that you?" 

"Eames, I'm so sorry." Arthur began to cry, the tears falling faster and faster.

"Darling, what's wrong? Are you okay?" Eames sounded more alert now, Arthur crying had gotten his attention. 

"I'm so sorry and I hope you can forgive me. I love you so much." Arthur began to lift the gun to his temple. 

"Forgive you for what, Arthur, what on earth are you talking about?" 

"I'm sorry." BANG. Eames stared at his phone for a total of two seconds before vomiting all over the ground. 

"Mr. Eames, are you okay?" One of the workers laid and hand on his back as he panted heavily, hands braced on his knees. Someone was making a low moaning sound like a wounded animal and it took him a few seconds to realize that it was himself making the noise. 

"Mr. Eames is something wrong? Do I need to call an ambulance?" Eames shook his head, still feeling sick to his stomach. He didn't know what just happened but he had a sickening feeling that Arthur had just done something that he had been dreading for years. He did it, he killed himself. Of course, Eames couldn't be sure but he knew that Arthur had been battling his depression for quite some time and he was afraid that the depression had finally won. 

"I need to go home."

"Home?"

"Back to America. My boyfriend, he he." Eames fell against the wall and slid down to sit, hugging his knees to his chest and burying his face in his knees. His Arthur, his other half possibly could have been dead. 

"My phone. Give me my phone." The worker handed it to him and crouched in front of him with a nervous look in his eyes. Eames shakily dialed Cobb's number and pressed the phone to his ear. Dear God this couldn't be happening. He couldn't imagine what he would do without Arthur. 

"Eames? What the hell, isn't it like three in the morning there?" 

"Cobb, I need you to go over to Arthur's apartment right now. I think he-he, I think he killed himself." 

"I'm going over right now." Eames nodded and ran out of the tent only managing to grab all the things he needed to fly back home. 

Sixteen agonizing hours later he was at Arthur's apartment standing outside the door and on the edge of a panic attack. Suddenly the door was yanked open and he was greeted with the sight of a teary-eyed Ariadne. She grabbed Eames and yanked him into her arms burying her face in his neck. 

"I'm sorry, Eames. I'm so sorry." He gave Ariadne an gentle shove and stumbled into the room. Cobb was kneeling by a figure crumpled on the floor, blood leaking from his temple. Eames fell beside Arthur his knees cracking on the hardwood floor. 

"Oh God, Oh Darling why?" 

Eames stroked his cheek brushing his fingers over his lips, now cold. He buried his face in Arthur's bloody hair and sobbed himself sick. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a small black revolver, probably the one that Arthur killed himself with. Eames lunged for it and held the gun up to his temple thinking, 'this is the only way, I can't survive without him.' Dom's head snapped up and he froze. 

"Eames. Eames you don't want to do this. Arthur wouldn't want you to do this, there are other ways to cope. Just put the gun down." Ariadne was in the corner with her hand in front of her mouth. 

"I'm sorry Dom, I don't think I can. I know you think I'm strong, but I'm not, not without Arthur." Bang. 

 

"These violent delights have violent ends  
And in their triumph die, like fire and power  
Which, as they kiss, consume"-William Shakespeare.


End file.
